The present invention generally relates to a cableless computer mouse, and in particular to a power saving device for cableless computer mouse which facilitates power management of a cableless computer mouse.
A computer mouse is a widely-used input device of a computer system, especially in an icon-based computer system. Conventionally, a computer mouse is connected to a computer system by a cable for transmitting signal/power therebetween. The cable, however, hinders efficient and unobstructed movement of the mouse causing inconvenience to a user. A cableless mouse that communicates with a computer system by means of electromagnetic signals for data transmission overcomes the problem. However, since no cable connects between the mouse and the computer system, the mouse has to incorporate an independent power source therein for powering itself Thus, power management becomes an important issue in the field of cableless mouse.
Thus, it is desired to provide a power saving device for a cableless mouse for facilitating power management of the cableless mouse.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power saving device of a cableless mouse for reducing power consumption thereof.
To achieve the above object, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a cableless mouse power saving device comprising a wheel mounted in the mouse and rotatable in unison with an encoding disk thereof and at least one pair of conductive contact members respectively connected to a power source and a microprocessor. The contact members have engaging sections forming a normally open loop. The wheel forms a plurality of alternating conductive and nonconductive sections engaging with the engaging sections of the contact members. The conductive sections are electrically connected to each other and may short the contact members when simultaneously engaging with the engaging sections. A control signal is thus generated and applied to the microprocessor of the mouse. The microprocessor may force the mouse into an idle condition for reducing power consumption after having not received the control signal for a predetermined period of time.